La promesse
by Poussieres d'etoiles
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione se sont fait une promesse à la sortie de Poudlard. On retrouve Harry dix ans plus tard, marié et père de famille.
1. Prologue

Bonjoir ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien sinon que mon histoire vous faite sentir un peu mieux. ( _**Précision**_ : je dis ça mais mon histoire n'a pas un humour particulier, j'ai pas d'humour dans la vraie vie, j'en ai pas ici non plus. ) Voilà une histoire en trois chapitres, tous fini, il me suffit de penser à les publier. Ce qui n'est pas facile, il faut se le dire. C'est une histoire que j'ai dans la tête (et dans mon ordi) depuis un bon moment mais je viens tout juste de finir le dernier chapitre. Plusieurs mois d'écriture, quand même. C'est long.

Si vous avez oublier le résumé :

Harry, Ron et Hermione se font une promesse à la sortie de Poudlard, et s'imaginent pouvoir la tenir.

On ne suit qu'Harry, je voulais faire les trois mais mon imagination m'a dit non et je me fis le plus souvent à l'instinct de mon imagination, il a souvent raison.

 **Je rappelle :** \- Les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire vient tout droit de mon imagination.

\- J'aimerai qu'on me demande mon autorisation avant de publier mon histoire sur une autre plateforme ou de la traduire dans une autre langue.

 _ **xxxxxxxx**_

La remise des diplômes venait de s'achevait et Harry, Ron et Hermione s'était assis dans l'herbe près du lac. Appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux perdu dans les reflets de l'eau, Harry réfléchissait. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, discutait de l'été et de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils prévoyaient de passer tout le mois d'août ensemble, Harry était plus d'avis à passer l'été seul, loin de tout. Il ne comptait pas retourner chez son oncle et sa tante, aucune chance qu'il soit accueilli avec joie et puis maintenant qu'il était majeur, il n'avait plus aucune obligation. Il pensait chercher une auberge ou un appart pas cher, à l'étranger si possible, et de ne plus communiquer avec personne le temps qu'il faudrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait de nouveau envie. Hermione interrompit les pensées d'Harry :

"- On ne se perdra pas de vue, hein ?"

Deux paires de yeux écarquillés la fixé. Elle rougit sous cette attention soudaine.

"- Mais non Hermione. Enfin, c'est impensable ! On arriverait pas à tenir trois jours les uns sans les autres. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu on va pas se séparer maintenant, ce serait bête."

Puis voyant que ses paroles ne l'avait quand même pas convaincu complètement.

"- On se perdra pas de vu. C'est promis."

Mais Harry n'en savait rien, il avait dit ça sur le coup mais rien qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes il comprit qu'il aurait du mal à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite. Pour cacher son trouble il rit avec ses amis avec un léger décalage cependant.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvements se retournèrent en entendant quelqu'un arriver. Un flash les ébloui un moment, la personne leur tendit une photo d'eux trois, riant. Ils la dupliquèrent et chacun rangea sa copie dans la poche de sa cape.

Se tenant le bras ils partirent en direction du train. En arrivant sur le quai, ils regardèrent une dernière fois Poudlard. Cette maison aux allures de château, cette école qui les avait accueilli pendant sept ans, partageant avec eux ces moments de joie et de peine. Ce refuge qui leur manquera tant.

Ils montèrent dans le train jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans leur dos. Le voyage passa trop vite à leur goût. Arrivé à Londres un étrange sentiment de nostalgie les prit au corps, se rendant compte que leur scolarité été fini, qu'ils ne reverraient leurs camarades de classe et leurs compagnons de dortoirs. Tout ces rendant les au-revoir mouillé. Chacun promit d'écrire aux deux autres et Ron parti rejoindre sa famille.

"- Tu comptes faire quoi pendant le premier mois ? demanda Harry

\- J'ai une amie moldue qui m'a proposé de partir en vacance aux États-Unis avec elle. J'ai accepté. Et toi ?

\- Je sais pas, je pense partir mais j'en suis pas sûr et surtout je ne sais pas où.

\- Tu me diras tout et surtout tu viens nous voir quand tu rentreras !

\- Si je rentre après toi !

\- Oui. Mais je pense pas y rester plus longtemps que mon amie, tu sais.

\- Ouais. En tout cas je viendrais et si je reviens avant, j'attendrai ton retour avec impatience. Promis ! Allez j'y vais. À la prochaine !"

Et Harry partit sans un regard en arrière vers sa maison. Il avait opté pour l'Inde. Il partir six semaines, personne ne sût où il était. Il n'avait pas prévenu Hermione qu'il partait, ne lui avait pas dit non plus où il allait, il ne lui avait pas écrit de tout son voyage, n'avait pas pris de nouvelles non plus et n'avait prévenu personne de son retour imminent. Il n'était aller voir personne, n'était pas aller s'assurer qu'Hermione était bien rentré de ses vacances et n'avait pas essayé de nouvelles de Ron, le laissant s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami. Mais Harry avait tellement aimé son voyage, sa liberté dans ce pays qui ne le connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner voir ses amis. Il aimait sa liberté et son anonymat, de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait sans personne ne le reprenne

Hermione était bien aller aux États-Unis avec son amie et avait rencontré un homme, Thomas. Un homme brun, aux yeux si du bleu qu'Ils semblaient transparent. Elle avait flirté, embrasser avec cet homme. Elle avait été clair, ça ne dépasser pas de son voyage une fois rentrer dans son pays elle l'oublierait et retournera avec son petit-ami, Ron.

Ron avait passé son été à attendre, le retour d'Hermione, une lettre lui donnant des nouvelles. Il n'en avait eu aucune, ni d'Harry ni d'Hermione.

Hermione revint avec deux semaines de retard, en même temps qu'Harry mais contrairement à lui elle alla directement au terrier pendant qu'il allait se réfugier dans la maison de son parrain. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans cette maison bruyante, cette maison pleine de vie sans raison particulière. Il ne comprenait pas, cette maison, comme Poudlard, avait été un refuge pendant tellement d'années qu'il lui paraissait normal d'y aller tous les étés.

Il n'y alla pas.

Il prétexta vouloir s'habituer à vivre seul, ignorez les yeux humide de Molly et Ginny et ne rencontra Ron et Hermione que sur le chemin de traverse. Tous les jours, puis toutes les semaines, puis tous les mois, puis une fois de temps en temps puis il fût trop occupé par son travail et sa famille. Harry s'était éloigné petit à petit, intentionnellement ou pas même lui ne savait pas. L'avait-il fait inconsciemment ? Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il savait que ça finirait par arriver.

Hermione passa le mois d'août dans les bras de Ron. Elle les trouva moins protecteurs, moins confortable que ceux de Thomas. De plus en plus son image s'imposa dans son esprit à la place de son petit-ami. Elle eu du mal cependant à l'accepter, et encore plus pour quitter Ron. Plusieurs mois. Harry avait déjà clairsemé leur rencontres depuis longtemps. Elle déménagea aux États-Unis, sans attendre.

Ron sombra. Son meilleur ami s'était éloigné, la dernière nouvelle qu'il avait eu de lui était qu'il était père d'une petite fille. Sa petite-amie l'avait quitté et déménager de l'autre côté de l'océan. Alors il bût pour oublier, pour oublier son meilleur ami qui ne lui parlait plus, pour oublier son ex-petite-amie qu'il aimait toujours. Il sombra chaque jour un peu plus et ne parut pas toucher le fond. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une femme, Barbara, une certaine blonde aux yeux vert pomme. Une couleur original, rare qui retint son attention dans ce bar, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre depuis quelques mois. Il s'y accrocha et ses efforts furent récompensé par la présence de cette magnifique jeune femme chaque matin, à ses côtés, dans leur lit. Cette femme qu'il pouvait embrasser à sa guise, serrer dans ses bras quand bon lui semblait, et la faire sourire en lui souriant. Avant elle, il pensait ne plus sinon pourquoi Hermione l'aurait-elle quitté. Barbara lui avait donné tout l'amour dont il aurait pû avoir besoin et même plus.

Ce qu'Hermione redoutait était arrivé, ils s'étaient éloigné. Ils s'étaient trompé, ils réussissait très bien à vivre chacun de leur côté. Ils n'étaient finalement pas indissociables et inséparables comme ils le pensaient. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas su tenir leur promesse.

 _ **xxxxxxxx**_

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain.

Laissez une review constructive... ou pas d'ailleur, qu'elle le soit ou pas ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. 10 ans plus tard

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes.

Un grand merci à tous ceux et celle qui ont posté une review, c'est plaisant de voir que de vrai personnes lisent, attendent la suite mon histoire. Et même si la tentation de poster la suite plutôt était forte, je le suis encore plus et j'ai respecter la semaine que je me suis imposé.

Je vous laisse avec la suite.

 ** _xxxxxxxx_**

"- Hummmm…"

Un rire retentit près de l'oreille d'Harry, le réveillant un peu plus. Qu'il aimait ce rire. La main continua de parcourir son dos en de douces caresses. Des caresses parfaites qui pourraient le faire se rendormir sur le champs.

"- Allez Harry, lève-toi. On va être en retard chez mes parents."

Il grogna de nouveau et tourna sa tête de façon à avoir ses profonds yeux noirs en face des siens. Comme toujours il se perdit dans ce lac de passion, dans cette mer de sentiments, dans cet océan d'amour.

"- Je veux pas. Je veux rester ici, dans ce lit avec toi.

\- Harry… c'est l'anniversaire de la mère, on peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard. En plus Charlotte va bientôt se lever et tu sais qu'elle aime bien venir faire un câlin à son papa quand elle se lève.

\- On ferme la porte et on dit à tes parents que je suis malade."

Elle rit de nouveau et avant de se lever posa un baiser plus léger que le frôlement d'une plume sur le nez de son mari.

"- Ce sera : non. Tu vas te lever, t'occuper de ta fille chérie et te préparer pour aller manger chez mes parents.

"- Mais moi je te veux toi."

S'enveloppant de la chemise de l'homme à demi réveillé, elle lui jeta un caleçon propre puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne mit son caleçon qu'une fois avoir entendu l'eau couler, finissant de le réveiller. À peine fait, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille en pyjama tenant son lapin en peluche contre elle, s'avançant en silence, le tapis étouffant ses petit pas et monta avec peine sur le lit. S'avançant jusqu'à son père, qui faisait semblant de dormir, elle sauta de toute sa petite grandeur sur son torse lui coupant la respiration un bref instant.

"- Mais c'est qu'elle est lourde ma petite princesse !

\- Je suis pas petite d'abord ! Je vais 'entrer à la gande école et bientôt je vais ête à Poudlard !

\- Oui mais dans quand même un peu longtemps, princesse, tu veux quand même pas quitter papa maintenant ?

\- Mais non t'es mon papa !"

Une rire lui échappa devant sa réponse incohérente et il lui fit un bisous pour effacer cette petite moue vexé de son joli petit visage. Passant à autre chose sans plus attendre, Charlotte se mit à lui raconter son rêve mêlant fée et licorne. C'est comme ça que Milla les trouva en sortant de la douche, sa fille assise sur le ventre de son père faisant de grands gestes en racontant son histoire farfelue.

Harry tourna la tête et retomba amoureux de sa femme comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Ses cheveux attachés en un chignon informe, quelques mèches mouillé tombant dans son dos, la serviette déformée par son ventre de femme enceinte et ses jambes interminable parsemée de quelques gouttes d'eau.

"- Oh ! 'egarde papa, maman elle est toute nue !

\- Oui oui princesse je l'ai vu.

\- En plus on voit beaucoup son gros ventre avec la seviete !"

Un doigt toujours pointé vers sa mère, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Milla s'avança vers sa fille ses poings sur ses hanches.

"- Comment ça j'ai un gros ventre ? J'ai pas un gros ventre !"

Ses mains avaient directement atterri sur le ventre de sa fille, aider par son mari, ils la firent rire et se tordre, maintenant allongé sur le torse d'Harry. Des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre dans toute la chambre, emplissant la pièce de vie et de bonheur.

Tous les trois essoufflés après s'être calmé, la tête de Charlotte posé sur les cuisses de sa mère et ses jambes sur le torse de son père, la main de Milla caressant les cheveux de sa fille, les repoussant vers l'arrière, l'autre dans ceux, hirsutes, de son compagnon.

"- Bon si on ne se prépare pas maintenant, on va être en retard."

Ils se levèrent, Charlotte dans les bras d'Harry. Milla alla finir de se préparer et les rejoignit dans la cuisine où l'attendait son thé quotidien ce jour-ci accompagné d'un croissant au beurre. Un sourire s'installa d'office sur des lèvres alors qu'elle s'installait en face de sa fille. Pendant qu'Harry lui faisait des grimaces pour la faire rire. Harry était chaque jour un peu plus amoureux du sourire et du rire de sa fille, il ne s'en lassait jamais. Comme à son habitude Milla aida Charlotte à se préparer puis rejoint Harry pour un baiser. Ils partirent ensuite, sans oublier le cadeau pour la mère de Milla.

"- Harry t'as fermé la fenêtre de la chambre ?

\- Non. Attend ! J'y vais je n'ai pas bloqué la cheminé, reste

Une fois rentré de cette journée, Charlotte dormait déjà dans les bras de son père. Ils la couchèrent dans sa chambre de princesse, et descendirent au salon. Allongé sur le canapé, coller l'un contre l'autre parlant de tout et de rien.

"- Dis-moi, Harry, parle moi encore de ton école.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus que ce que ne t'ai déjà dit ?

\- Rien je veux juste que tu m'en parles encore ! Je veux que tu me parles de tes amis et de tes ennemis. Tu m'en parles jamais.

\- Parce que j'ai rien à dire. J'avais deux meilleurs amis, un garçon : Ron et une fille : Hermione. Ron aimait pas travaillé et aimait manger peut-être qu'il aime toujours. Hermione était une acharnée du travail et ne s'arrêtait jamais, je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle ait changé. On a vécu plein trucs ensemble comme je te l'ai raconté et puis on a quitté l'école. On est parti en vacances et en revenant c'était plus la même chose. On s'est éloigné petit à petit puis je t'ai rencontré, Hermione est partie aux Etats-Unis et Ron s'est isolé. On a tous prit des chemins différents. On a juste vécu. Et de mes ennemis non plus il n'y a rien à en dire, j'en avais un en particulier, Draco Malfoy, les autres ne faisaient que le suivre et rire à ses blagues débiles. Il me semble qu'il a changé enfin les rares choses que j'ai entendu sur lui me fait croire qu'il a changé."

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Milla méditait sur les paroles de son mari, Harry se remémorait plusieurs souvenirs et le fil de leur éloignement.

"- On se l'était pourtant promis, qu'on ne s'éloignait pas les un des autres. Et on le pensait vraiment."

Une larme perla sur ses cils en souvenir de ses deux personnes qu'il imaginait indispensable à sa vie. Un claquement contre la fenêtre les sortirent de leurs pensées, Harry se leva, s'essuya les yeux et ouvrit au hibou impatient, il prit la lettre et laissa l'oiseau se reposer sur le perchoir de Neptune partit plus tôt dans la soirée. Le sceau de l'école de Poudlard l'étonna, depuis bien longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait reçu de lettre de la directrice.

"- C'est quoi ?

\- Une lettre de Poudlard.

\- Ton école ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée."

Une fois ouverte, il la lut à voix haute pour en faire profiter sa femme :

" Cher Monsieur Potter,

Une soirée des anciens élèves de votre promotion va avoir lieu le 7 juillet prochain pour fêter les dix ans qui sont passés depuis l'obtention de votre diplôme. La fête débutera vers 19 heures et ne finira qu'au petit matin. Vous êtes convié vous ainsi que votre femme aux festivités de cette soirée comme tous vos autres camarades.

Une tenue du soir vous est conseillé.

Bonne continuation. En espérant votre venue.

Avec toutes mes salutations les plus distinguées.

Madame la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, McGonagall."

Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux, retourner à Poudlard après tout ce temps. Revoir tout le monde après avoir tant vécu et grandi. Milla regarda son mari tout le temps de son silence et rompit le silence qui s'était installé dans le salon :

"- Tu veux y aller ?

\- Ce serait bien, non ?

\- Oui, ce serait super ! J'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer tes amis d'adolescence !

\- Alors nous irons.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui c'est vrai."

Sur cette phrase il l'embrassa puis ils montèrent se coucher.

xxxxxxxx

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. La soirée

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous. Voilà, je vous annonce que c'est la fin. Comme je l'ai dit, cette "mini-fic" contient trois chapitres. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review. Merci à tous ceux qui se sont abonné à l'histoire, je vous jure que voir le nombre qui augmente procure un bonheur fou. Je vous laisse avec donc la suite et la fin de cette fiction.

 **xxxxxxxx**

La musique se faisait déjà entendre depuis le village lorsque le couple Potter apparue sur le chemin de pavés. Le château, visible depuis cet endroit resplendissait, et était magnifique avec toutes ses fenêtres éclairé faisant ressortir le bâtiment du ciel sombre. Harry tourna la tête vers sa femme pour voir sa réaction face à cet immense château qu'est Poudlard. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres en voyant dans le regard de la jeune femme, une admiration certaine.

"- Alors, c'est ça ? Le château dont tu m'as tant parlé, que je me suis tant imaginé ? C'est encore plus beau dans mes rêves.

\- Parce que tu en as rêvé ?

\- Tu me parles de magie, de château et sorciers, je ne peux qu'en rêver. Et c'est encore mieux ! Encore plus… magique !"

Harry rit doucement à cette remarque et se dit que lui aussi, il avait eu cette réaction face à l'école lorsqu'il était arrivé la première fois.

"- Allez viens. C'est encore plus beau de près.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Viens avec moi."

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers le parc. Courant presque sur le chemin de pavés, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises avec ses talons. Elle tomba réellement lorsqu'ils passèrent des pavés à la terre du parc provoquant leur fou rire.

"- Allez, enlève tes chaussures. Tu marcheras mieux sans."

C'est vrai que sans les talons qui ne pouvaient rester stable sur la terre, elle marchait beaucoup plus facilement et put marcher tranquillement sa main gauche dans celle d'Harry et sa main droite sur son ventre rond de femme enceinte, prenant leur temps pour arriver devant le portail de l'école. Encore une fois subjugué par la beauté de la chose, Milla s'arrêta pour en observer les détails complexes.

"- C'est tellement beau."

Prononcé dans un murmure comme pour ne pas brusquer l'objet.

"- Je pense savoir ce que tu vas préféré. - Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

\- En fait il y en a peut-être deux.

\- Mais c'est quoi ?

\- Le plafond de la grande salle, tout d'abord et ensuite je t'emmènerai en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La vue est magnifique. Maintenant il est temps pour toi d'entrer dans cette école dont tu as tant entendu parler."

La rapprochant de lui en lui attrapant la taille de sa main. Harry la guidant entre les différentes personnes profitant de la fraîcheur de la soirée dans le parc. Ne reconnaissant personne, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

"- Tiens, tiens. Mr et Mme Potter… Alors le balafré, on a finalement pas épousé Weaslette."

Le couple se retourna pour faire face à Draco Malfoy accompagné de sa femme, Astoria, d'un an plus jeune qu'eux si les souvenirs d'Harry sont bon. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres du blond et une distance très respectable entre les deux Serpentards les faisait passer pour un couple ne s'aimant pas, ils faisaient face aux Potter.

"- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Tu veux que je l'appelle comment ? Weasley fille ?

\- Weasley tout court, c'est pas mal.

\- De toutes façons je ne compte pas lui parler. La belette et Miss-je-sais-tout ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Non.

\- Intéressant. Pourquoi ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Ne me dis pas que le célèbre trio d'or s'est séparé ?

\- Encore une fois, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Le trio d'or s'est séparé ! J'y crois pas.

\- Tu as autre chose à me dire ou je peux faire ce pourquoi je suis venu ?

\- Oui. Je ne connais pas ta femme. Donc soit elle n'était pas avec nous avec en cours, soit elle était très très discrète et est passée entre les mailles de mon filet, ou encore, elle était tout simplement à Gryffondor, dans une autre année que nous.

\- Je n'étais tout simplement pas avec vous en classe, je suis moldue. Je m'appelle Milla Potter. Et vous ?

\- Mister Draco Malfoy, et voici ma femme Astoria.

\- Ah d'accord, je comprenais pas vraiment les insultes. C'est de suite plus clair.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ?

\- Je te rassure. Pas forcément en bien."

Un frisson interrompit momentanément la conversation et Harry s'excusa et emmena sa femme à l'intérieur. Une fois dans le hall, Milla remit enfin ses chaussures et s'approcha doucement des grands sabliers des maisons.

"- Wouaw… c'est magnifique ! Le tien c'est le rouge ?

\- C'est pas le mien mais oui c'était celui de ma maison.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Pas tout à fait quand même."

Milla fit la moue et se retourna pour se retrouver face à son mari et l'embrassa.

"- Arrête de m'embrasser comme ça si tu veux rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée."

Ils rirent un petit peu et furent interrompu par des chuchotements derrière eux.

"- Laisse les parler. Ils s'arrêteront. Je vais plutôt te montrer la Grande Salle.

\- C'est là-bas que vous preniez vos repas ? l

\- C'est ça et je suis sûr que tu vas vouloir le même plafond dans la chambre.

\- Mais non, et arrête de te moquer de moi.

\- Mais je ne me moque pas."

La grand sourire sur son visage prouvait pourtant le contraire. Mais il est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait découvert le monde sorcier, la jeune femme s'extasiait et voulait tout ce qu'elle découvrirait. Elle bouda quelque peu pendant qu'il l'embrassait jusqu'à entendre :

"- Harry ? Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je suis super heureuse de te voir !"

Hermione sauta au cou du jeune homme sans attendre et poussa Milla pour prendre sa place dans les bras d'Harry.

"- Hermione !"

Il lança un regard désolé vers sa femme qui le rassura d'un sourire. Elle se présenta au compagnon d'Hermione en attendant qu'elle veuille bien lâcher son homme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle laissa Harry respirer qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

"- Oh pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Tu dois être sa femme. Lia ? Non, Mora !

\- Milla. Mais c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord. Alors Milla, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je suis médecin.

\- Médicomage, tu sais je suis peut-être née-moldue mais je parle aussi avec des termes sorciers.

\- Hermione.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse Harry c'est pas grave. Donc, je disais que je suis médecin.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas devenu Médicomage ? Les études sont plus courte, la charge de travail est moins lourde, et le temps de garde est moins long aussi.

\- Et il aurait aussi fallu que je sois une sorcière. Je suis moldue, Hermione.

\- Super, j'enchaîne les gaffe. Encore pardon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ?

\- Moi, je suis bibliothécaire.

\- Ton amour des livres, Harry m'en a déjà parlé.

\- Ouais."

La situation devint très rapidement gênante, il fallait trouver quelque chose à dire.

"- Alors Hermione, tu as des enfants ?

\- Non, et j'en veux pas ou pas tout de suite. Mais toi je vois que tu es enceinte.

\- Oui, c'est normalement prévu pour mi-juin.

\- Félicitations. C'est le premier, c'est ça ?

\- Deuxième, on a déjà une fille, Charlotte, qui a cinq ans.

\- D'accord et vous savez déjà le sexe ?

\- Oui, ce sera un garçon.

\- Mais c'est super ! Vous avez le prénom ?

\- Non pas encore, on a encore un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Oui, en tout cas, je suis super heureuse pour vous deux."

On entendait pourtant dans sa voix, une pointe d'un sentiment indéchiffrable qui la faisait sonner fausse. Son sourire aussi paraissait faux, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Hermione ne trompait personne. Elle n'était pas "super heureuse", elle était sûrement contente, mais pas heureuse comme elle le prétendait, quelque chose l'en empêcher. Seule elle ou son mari ne le savait. Une voix forte interrompit leur pensées, le petit groupe se retourna d'un même mouvement, faisant face à un couple se découpant dans la lumière déclinante du jour.

"- Harry ? Hermione ? C'est vous ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu.

\- Ron !"

Harry alla directement serrer son ancien meilleur ami dans ses bras, pendant qu'Hermione restait en retrait. Se cachant à moitié derrière son mari, serrant sa main avec plus de force qu'avant, se sentant coupable de l'avoir quitté comme elle l'a fait. Ron, lui, était passé à autre chose et n'éprouvait plus aucune animosité envers son ex petite-amie. Lorsque Harry lâcha son ami, Ron se dirigea sans hésiter vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione fut la première étonné, Thomas le deuxième, avec les dires de sa femme il n'aurait pas cru que le jeune homme se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Ron ne faisait pas comme si rien ne s'était passé, il faisait comme s'il se trouvait en face d'une amie. Ce qu'Hermione était redevenu pour lui.

"- Ça va ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis sûr qu'on a raté plein de trucs. On avait prévu d'aller s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle, vous venez avec nous ?

\- Biens sûr. Oh mais j'avais pas vu ! Tu es enceinte ! Félicitations mon vieux. Vous connaissez le sexe ?

\- Merci et non on a préféré garder le mystère.

\- Cool, c'est le premier ?

\- On a déjà une fille de cinq ans, Charlotte. Et toi, des enfants ?

\- Oui, oui, deux filles. Samantha qui a quatre ans et Amanda qui a trois mois déjà. Et toi Hermione, tu restes silencieuse. Des enfants ?

\- Non. Non, aucun. Et puis j'ai déjà parlé de ça avec Harry et Milla juste avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Pas envie ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est plus parce que je suis jamais tombé enceinte."

Un silence tomba et d'un regard il décidèrent d'avancer tous les six jusqu'à une table ronde disposé dans un coin de la grande salle. Harry partit avec Ron et Thomas chercher de quoi ravitailler leur femme. Une fois fait, ils revinrent vers la table ronde et toujours dans le silence, ils mangèrent. Le repas fut interrompue par le couple Malfoy qui vinrent les voir.

"- J'en crois pas mes yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien, Weasmoche et Granger ne se sont pas marié.

\- Ça t'étonne tant que ça ?

\- Je pensais pas qu'une autre personne que Grangie ne voudrait de Weasmoche. Je suis encore plus étonné du fait que la femme de Weasley soit plutôt jolie.

\- Vas te faire voir, Malfoy, si tu n'es venu que pour nous dire ce genre de choses tu peux repartir."

Une fois partie, les Malfoy laissa les trois couples de nouveau dans un silence gênant. Le couple Potter s'ennuyait, surtout Milla qui, comme elle n'était pas familière au monde magique, ne pouvait pas engagé et entretenir la conversation ce qu'elle faisait toujours en temps normal.

Milla en avait marre. Ça faisait une heure que le silence régnait à cette table et que Ron et Barbara et Hermione et Thomas parlaient seulement entre eux, laissant Harry et Milla de côté.

"- Je suis désolé.

\- Harry… arrête de dire des bêtises. Et puis, pourquoi tu es désolé ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu es déçu de cette soirée.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes amis ne parlent pas.

\- Donc tu es déçu.

\- Oui je suis déçu mais pas de toi, tu es le meilleur mari du monde."

Milla mit fin à cette conversation et à leur chuchotements par un baiser.

"- Allez ma chérie, viens danser.

\- Non, Harry, le bébé, je peux pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, juste profite et viens danser avec moi."

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle prit la main que son mari lui tendait, et Harry le conduisit jusqu'au centre de la piste et la fit danser et profiter de sa soirée.

"- Alors ? Cette soirée finalement ?

\- Bien, vraiment bien. Je pense que le fait que je l'ai passé dans tes bras y est pour beaucoup. Je t'aime, Harry.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma chérie."

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils dansaient encore sur un rythme lent cette fois-ci. Il ne restait que quelques couples autour d'eux. Hermione, Ron et leur compagnon respectifs étaient déjà partis depuis un bon moment déjà sans leurs dire au revoir. Sans même que Harry et Milla ne s'en rende compte. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser alors qu'ils étaient

les derniers à danser.

"- J'ai mal aux pieds. Je m'assoie quelques minutes et après tu me montreras la salle d'astronomie ?

\- Bien sûr, repose-toi et après on ira à la tour d'astronomie.

\- C'est une tour ? Rien que ça.

\- C'est la plus haute tour du château et c'est là-bas qu'est mort le plus grand sorcier du vingtième siècle.

\- Ton directeur, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'était le directeur quand j'étais élève ici.

\- Et on voit quoi depuis cette tour ?

\- Tout. Tu as, là-haut, une vie à coupé le souffle. Le paysage est magnifique, la nuit surtout. Et je ne te raconte même pas quand il neige.

\- J'aimerai tellement le voir.

\- Je pense que ça va être difficile. Mais viens, en été, le paysage est tout aussi beau. Il n'a juste pas l'air figé dans le temps, comme immortelle. Allez, viens, je t'y emmène."

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit tranquillement jusqu'à la tour. Son sourire ne le quittait plus lorsqu'il regardait sa femme s'extasier face aux tableaux bougeant, s'arrêtant même parfois pour engager la conversation avec l'un d'eux.

"- Milla, si tu continues à parler avec tous les tableaux que tu croises, on ne sera jamais arriver à la tour.

\- T'es drôle, c'est tout nouveau pour moi, je suis encore toute émerveillée par tout ça. Toi tu vois ça tous les jours au ministère, moi j'en vois jamais."

Elle arrêta de parler avec les tableaux et se contenta d'un bonjour poli. Une fois arrivé au pieds des escaliers, Harry eut un petit moment d'arrêt en souvenirs de cette soirée où le monde magique avait perdu Albus Dumbledore.

"- Ça va Harry ?

\- Oui oui c'est juste… juste les souvenirs. Viens."

Ils monta les marches lentement, soutenant sa femme par la taille. Une fois arrivé en haut, Harry cacha la vue de Milla par ses mains et la mena jusqu'à la rambarde. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant la vue la plus imprenable qu'ils puissent avoir depuis la plus haute tour de l'école. Alors, Harry laissa Milla retrouver sa vue et c'est des étoiles plein les yeux que Milla découvrit le lac et les montagnes.

"- Alors ?

\- C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu. Merci.

\- Mais c'est rien, j'ai toujours trouvé ça magnifique et j'ai simplement eu envie de le partager avec toi. C'est à moi de te dire merci.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'aimer autant que tu le fais, pour m'avoir donné une merveilleuse petite fille, pour me donner un deuxième enfant et pour tout le bonheur que tu me procure au quotidien.

\- Je pourrai te dire exactement la même chose.

\- Je t'aime tellement, tu es mon paradis à toi seule. Vous êtes mon paradis, toi et les enfants.

\- Tu es aussi mon paradis, je ne peux pas être plus heureuse, plus comblée que je ne le suis maintenant avec toi. Je t'aime, Harry."

Ils s'embrassèrent et Harry prit dans ses bras Milla pour admirer le paysage. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, dans un silence reposant, totalement différent de celui qui pesait sur la table. Ce n'est que lorsque Milla baillat que Harry se rendit compte de l'heure et qu'ils repartirent vers la Grande Salle pour pouvoir sortir du château et rentrer chez eux.

"- Eh Potter !"

Les Potter se retournèrent simultanément et furent surpris de reconnaître le visage de Draco Malfoy s'avançant vers eux.

"- Tu pars déjà ?

\- Il n'y a plus personne et ma femme enceinte est fatigué donc oui, je pars.

\- Humm. Je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. C'était débile et complètement puéril de ma part.

\- Attend. Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît.

\- C'était débile et complètement puéril de ma part.

\- Non avant. Tu me demandes pardon ? McGonagall qui te menace ?

\- Non, je te demande vraiment pardon. On est sensé avoir grandi et j'agis comme un gamin.

\- Tu as toujours agis comme un gamin.

\- Je sais. Bon… bah je vais vous laisser, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne continuation. Au fait, félicitations pour la grossesse."

Et il repartit sans un mot de plus, sans se retourner. Les Potter en fit de même, repartir et rentrèrent enfin chez eux.

"- Cette soirée était magique."

Harry partit dans un fou rire et embrassa sa femme.

"- C'est le cas de le dire."

 **xxxxxxxx**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Ça me fait réellement plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait aussi énormément plaisir.


End file.
